Memories and Goodbyes
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: A small collection of moments from Stephen's life that said he fell in love with Abby, even though she got over him a long time ago, and Abby gets to say her goodbye. Bring a tissue!


**Okay, I know this is all speculation, I just thought that the connection between Abby and Stephen was broken off so suddenly, that there had to be some consequences. Maybe Stephen did fall in love with Abby, even though she got over him. There was also no grieving shown on Abby's behalf over his death. So here you go, moments from Stephen's life that said he loved her, and Abby gets to say goodbye. Song at the end is "Memories" by Within Temptation, which I thought would fit in perfectly. R & R please :)**

Primeval

"_Memories and Goodbyes"_

_A Stephen and Abby Tribute_

By Kathryn Hart

_Forest of Dean, 2007 (Episode 1)_

"So, uhh, what do you think of Abby?" Connor asked Stephen, sniffing loudly.

"She's okay." In truth, Stephen thought she was beautiful, but he already had a girlfriend, Allison, who was doing medical research in the rain forest of South America. He wondered if Connor thought the same about Abby. "Why?"

"I was picking up some heat between us." Stephen mentally scoffed at him. He could hardly imagine someone like Abby being interested in someone like Connor."You get an instinct for these kind of things."

"I thought you already had a girlfriend." Stephen reminded him.

"She's more of ah, pen pal, really. She lives in Gambia."

"Impractical for a night out." Stephen tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah." He stopped, then blurted out "Do you think Abby likes me?" Stephen was getting annoyed.

"Look, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Yeah, I might. It's just not everyday you meet a potential girlfriend. And find a dinosaur." Stephen continued walking, leaving Connor behind.

_Outside the London Underground 2007 (Episode 2)_

Stephen had been bitten by an Arthopleura inside the Underground, and was being carried out on a stretcher outside. As the poison coursed through his body, Stephen knew he had to talk to Abby before he lost consciousness.

"You know, you're really beautiful."

"You're delirious." She said, trying to smile, despite his condition.

"Have dinner with me." He gasped, wanting her to know how he felt before he was gone.

"We'll talk about it when you get better."

"I can't wait that long." Stephen was sure he wouldn't get better. Even now he couldn't stop the convulsions from racking his body.

"Of course I will." She whispered. "I'll have coffee at your place later and stay for breakfast in the morning." She laughed slightly, nearly embarrassed by what she just implied.

"It's amazing how much easier this stuff is when you're dying." He barely heard Abby's angry reply.

"You're not dying!" She stepped aside to let the medics wheel him into the ambulance, then climbed in with them.

_London Central Hospital_

Stephen kept dreaming of Abby in his fitful, unconscious sleep. Her platinum blond hair bobbing up and down with her every movement, her sparkling blue eyes smiling at him. Then, as soon as it started, it was gone. Everything slowly turned to black and he fell into a dreamless state.

_Home Office (Episode 3)_

Stephen leaned himself up against the rail of the stairway, unable to stop the forgotten images flashing through his mind; images of Helen, Nick and Abby. Helen was alive. But more importantly, he had asked Abby to dinner when his girlfriend had just returned home!

He felt sick when he remembered Abby's startled expression when he told her Allison was coming to pick him up. He could only assume what she thought had happened that night between them, but in reality, nothing had. Truth was, he didn't love Allison anymore. She was different. The time they had spent away from each other had changed them both.

He mentally slapped himself. Abby had dressed up so beautiful for him, and he had brushed her off without even knowing it.

_Outside Underwater Anomaly Site (Episode 3)_

"What?" Abby glared at him, carrying a box out of the back of the truck parked outside the resident home.

"My uh, my memory's back, some of it anyhow, enough to know why you're angry with me."

"Well, we've got a job to do, Stephen." She brushed him off, but Stephen was not deterred.

"Can we at least talk about it?"

"Look, I overreacted, I've already forgot about it." Stephen sighed, nearly laughing at the irony.

"I remember and you forget too, I thought I was never going to see you again, and I didn't want to die without you knowing that I...liked you, y'know." It was a sad attempt to tell her how he felt, but at least he tried.

"You should've been thinking about your girlfriend." She bit back, still bitter.

"Yeah, well the truth is, she and I...we don't know each other that well anymore."

"Well, now that she's back..." She smiled at him sarcastically, picking up an air tank out of the back of the truck and walking away. "You've got a chance to get reacquainted."

"Abby, I'm sorry." she walked back to him.

"Look, let's not make a big thing out of it." Abby was getting uncomfortable. "I fancied you for a bit, now I don't." those words tore at Stephen's heart, though he would never admit it. She walked away from him, much to his displeasure. Abby had just rejected him.

XXX

Stephen knew he had feelings for her that she would never return, but he solemnly swore to protect her from anything that would do her harm.

He felt this horrible, sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach when Abby said she was in the New Forest, alone with Connor. He felt the same way when he found out Connor's dying friend Tom was hunting Abby. Both times he immediately rushed out to find her, protect her.

Stephen was there for her, always. He remembered how she ran up and hugged him after he saved her from the future predator. He lovingly remembered holding her close, glad she was safe from harm. He would protect her from anything, no matter what.

XXX

When Helen reappeared and urged him to follow, Stephen realized he had lost Abby. So he gave in to the strong feelings he had once felt for Helen. He hated himself for it, mainly because he didn't love her.

Abby and Connor had grown really close, something Stephen never thought would happen.

Every time he held Helen close, he thought of Abby. Every time he kissed Helen he kissed Abby. Her rejection had hurt him deeply, so he thought Helen would fill the void. Only, she didn't. She was different than Abby. Helen was bold and brash, and while Abby was still bold, she was also gentle. Abby was also more modest, something Helen could not comprehend.

He missed her.

XXX

Stephen's last thoughts were of his friends, especially Abby.

As the creatures surrounded him, he knew he had made the right choice. Abby didn't want him, she was better off with Connor. If he couldn't have Abby, he didn't want anybody. His final words to Nick were

"Tell Abby and Connor to stay out of trouble." He was happy for Connor; he was a very lucky man. He was getting a special girl. He wished the very best for them both.

As he sensed the creatures getting closer, their anticipating growls surrounding him on all sides, his heart cried out, both for his lost love and his lost life.

As the monsters descended upon him, his mind screamed out on last time.

_"I love you, Abby!!" _Then all was silent.

_Memories -Within Temptation_

_One week after Stephen's death_

Abby had returned alone to Stephen's grave. She frequently came and told him what she was up to and what was happening with the team.

She knelt in the dirt and picked some of it up, letting it fall between her fingers. She dwelled on the moments they had spent together, the happy times they had shared.

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I prayed that God would let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

"We all miss you Stephen, we all forgive you too, even Nick, for being with Helen. You always were a hero, I wish I had seen that sooner." She held her breath as she felt a sob coming on.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

"I'm so sorry, Stephen. I wish I could've given you what you wanted. Maybe you would've had a reason not to sacrifice yourself." But, she thought, if Stephen hadn't gone in, Nick surely would've. She treasured Nick as a friend just as much as Stephen.

Of course Helen would never have given herself to save everyone else. "Selfish witch," She said out loud. "this is all her fault!" She let the tears fall as raindrops fell from the sky all around her. She wished he was here, with her now.

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

Abby looked up and saw dark clouds threatening to drench her completely. She stood up and took one last look at his grave.

"Bye, Stephen." She nearly yelped in fright as a voice came from behind her.

"Goodbye, Abby." She spun around and saw an anomaly, with Stephen standing in front of it. She cried out when she saw him, running and throwing herself in his arms.

"Ooh, gently." He groaned. Abby looked at him and noticed slight scars on his face and arms.

"Stephen, I've missed you so much."

"I know, I heard what you said. But you have to let go." Abby was shocked.

"What? No, come back with me, live your life!" Stephen shook his head.

"No, Abby, I can't, I'm not alive anymore now, I died in that room. See, look." He held out his arm and Abby gasped. The scars were starting to disappear and his skin was sparkling all over. "I have to leave, Abby. I'm going to a better place now. But I can't leave until you let me go."

Abby gazed at him, realizing he was starting to disappear, but something was holding him back. She knew that something was her.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

"But I don't want you to go." She said, almost in a child-like manner. She sniffed, a tear falling down her cheek at the thought of losing him again. Her expression nearly broke Stephen's heart.

"Oh, Abby." Stephen reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. "It'll get easier, you'll have Connor." He smiled sadly, wishing with all his heart that he could come back. But he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah, I know, but it won't be the same without you."

"Abby," Stephen said. "Even though you don't love me, please do this for me." he pulled her into a romantic embrace, letting his lips fall against hers. He sighed, cherishing the warmth of their first and final kiss. Abby wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him closer to herself. She knew this special kiss was their final goodbye.

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
'Til the end of time..._

Finally, they slowly broke apart, with tears in their eyes. Abby stepped back and repeated what she had said earlier, satisfied that she had given Stephen a glimpse of what he had wanted in his life that had been denied.

"Goodbye, Stephen." Stephen knew he could leave now.

He opened the palm of his hand towards her, and she placed her hand against his in the same manner. She looked deep into his light grey eyes and saw warmth and love. She felt his hand fading.

Finally, his whole body dispersed into particles of light that headed for the anomaly. After he had gone through, Abby heard his voice from inside the anomaly.

"Don't cry for me anymore, we'll see each other again soon. I love you, Abby." And then the anomaly disappeared, leaving Abby and her tears alone in the rain.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

"I love you too, Stephen." She whispered, her quiet words echoing around the still air.

_All of my memories..._

_-The End-_


End file.
